


Ожидай неожиданного

by sintana



Series: Дом там, где твое сердце [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Awkward Crush, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Growing Up, Kenma is the baby, M/M, Other, Professor Kuroo Tetsurou, Single Parent Akaashi Keiji, Time Skips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sintana/pseuds/sintana
Summary: Представьте любовь, согревающую вас изнутри.Включающую в себя Куроо Тетсуро, солнце Акааши Кейджи.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Дом там, где твое сердце [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016866
Kudos: 6





	Ожидай неожиданного

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [littlemissdarci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdarci/pseuds/littlemissdarci). Log in to view. 



> Я надеюсь, что вы перейдете по ссылке на оригинал и поставите кудос под ним, вам всего лишь уделить минуту внимания, а авторке фидбек и приятности! 
> 
> Также очень прошу писать свои отзывы под этим переводом, вы можете вдохновить меня на дальнейшие свершения по принесению большего количества фанфиков по куроакам! А еще это очень важно для меня, потому что это мой первый перевод и я очень волнуюсь.
> 
> Вдохновилась на перевод благодаря неделе куроаки. Отдельное спасибо девочкам, которые организуют неделю в ру фандоме.
> 
> Слова авторки: "Однажды я проснулась по среди ночи и закричала АКААШИ ОТЕЦ ОДИНОЧКА и затем написала это.
> 
> Я вдохновлялась своим собственным опытом как выпускница, лекторка, студентка и остальными согревающими сердце историями об университетских профессорах, которые заботиться о детях своих студентов во время лекции."

Это как быть готовым к солнечному свету посреди грозы.

Иногда прогнозы погоды ошибочны, но каждый из нас готов простить им это.

***

— Рад, что ты наконец-то смог присоединиться к нам, — ярким эхом разносится голос Куроо.

Акааши внутри весь сжимается, чувствуя колючие шипы и как дыхание перехватывает в верхней части груди.

— И, как я могу заметить, ты взял с собой гостя сегодня.

Шипы протыкают кожу. Его руки поднимаются чтобы придержать маленькое тело, которое надежно прикреплено к его груди, малюсенькое сердце, успокаивающие биение его собственного.

— Он не доставит неприятностей. Он будет вести себя очень хорошо. Я обещаю, что вы даже не заметите его присутствия, никто не мог присмотреть за ним сегодня. Мне жаль…

В противовес словам Акааши или по собственному желанию, Кенма ударяет своими ногами бедра Акааши и, сделав громкий вдох, начинает пронзительно кричать. Следуя инстинкту, Акааши бережно накрывает затылок ребенка, бездумный поступок говорит сам за себя.

Это тот момент, когда тревога сходит с лица Куроо, уступая место интересу.

— Акааши.

Все в аудитории смотрят.

Конечно они смотрят.

— Все в порядке. Он может остаться. Не беспокойся.

Он мягко улыбается Кенме:

— Никогда не рано начинать учиться. В его возрасте он впитывает все как губка.

Воздух, поступающий в голову Акааши, разноситься по всему его телу. Комментарий о губках проносится в его голове, и он ощущает необъяснимое желания плакать или смеяться, Куроо точно заметил это, потому что мягкая улыбка никогда не покидает его лица. Это то как кусочек солнечного света пробивается через дождевые облака.

Куроо продолжил свою лекцию с того места, на котором он остановился, что-то о формуле конечных превращений*. Акааши абсолютно ничего не понимает в ней. И дело совершенно не в том, что он не хочет учиться, ему просто сложно выделить время для всего.

С другой стороны, он больше не ходит в институт для учебы. Он приходит для того, чтобы сдать свои экзамены, получить диплом и найти работу. Он нуждается в будущем, которое может гарантировать медицинскую страховку и хорошую подготовительную школу. Его краткосрочные цели сосредоточены на том, чтобы покупать новую пару кроссовок каждый раз, когда старая пара обуви становиться слишком маленькой, а также покупка любой органической еды для питания малыша.

Время для учебы, дикого любопытства на любые вещи, спотыкание и поднятие самого себя после падения — этот поезд уже давно не останавливается на станции Акааши.

Тем временем Кенма не унимался. Младенец суетится у него на коленях, и Акааши делает все возможное, чтобы успокоить его тихим шипением*, когда все вокруг них делают вид, что не смотрят. Из его маленького горла раздается бульканье, несчастные детские звуки гулом разносятся по аудитории. Это похоже на то, что он заставляет Акааши расплачиваться за все те блаженные ночи, за мысли о том, что ему повезло с ребенком с идеальным режимом сна.

В Акааши просыпается двоякое чувство. Оно заставляет его ревновать: как было бы легко устроить истерику, когда он не получает того, что хочет; показать миру кулаки и ждать чьего-либо понимания, окружить себя объятиями из их теплых рук и ждать, пока не станет легче.

Влажные от слез глаза смотрят на него с явным предательством, крохотное личико Кенмы окрашивается страхом, будто он слышал каждое из этих эгоистичных мыслей. Кажется, что за все эти свои короткие месяцы жизни Кенма преуспел не только в циклах сна*, но и в телепатии.

Такое поведение должно послужить Акааши уроком. Осознание того, что подростковые годы могут быть похожи на ад, обрушилось на него.

Это первый раз, когда он задумывается о взросления Кенмы, ведь еще слишком рано, чтобы думать об этом, но душащее чувство в горле Акааши по вкусу напоминает слезы. Говорят, что университет заставляет тебя плакать, но он никак не ожидал, что это произойдет _так_.

Тень падает на его парту и все, что Акааши может сделать это склонить свою голову с поселившимся липким чувством в его животе. Это не стыд, но если и он, то точно не из-за несчастного ребенка в его руках. Никогда.

— Мне жаль. Я знаю, это отвлекает. Мы уйдем.

— Послушай.

Не-стыд скручивает желудок Акааши и, возможно, он сам не так далек от собственной истерики.

— Мне жа-

— Позволь мне поддержать его.

Он так быстро поднимает голову вверх, что наверняка может сломать свою шею. Он должен сломать каждую кость в своем теле за любой малейший звук. С этим счастливое хихиканье вырывается из Кенмы, что вполне могло оправдать смерть его спинного мозга.

— …что?

— Скорее всего он суетиться, потому что не хочет сидеть на одном месте. Я могу передвигаться. Дай мне поддержать его немного, так ты сможешь делать записи.

— Э-э, — говорит Акааши, приобняв Кенму руками, — он не любит незнакомцев.

— О, я могу исправить это, — Куроо вытягивает руку на вежливом расстоянии от лица Кенмы. — Ну, привет…

— Кенма, — бормочет Акааши на вопросительно-поднятые брови Куроо.

— Кенма-кун, — добавляет Куроо, широко улыбаясь, — меня зовут Куроо. Как насчет того, чтобы дать Акааши отдохнуть?

Кенма моргает, смотря на Куроо, издавая при этом заинтересованный звук, подпрыгивает и тянется к протянутой руке.

Кто-то в аудитории прочищает горло и Куроо говорит:

— Ты можешь доверить его мне. Обещаю. Если что-то пойдет не так, то ты просто заберешь его назад. — затем он лучезарно улыбается Кенме. — Что думаешь? Поможешь мне преподавать?

Все по-прежнему пялятся, но шмыгающий нос Кенмы, явный признак приближения нового приступа рыданий, заставляет Акааши действовать. Он отстегивает слинг* с боков и снимает его с плеч.

Это требует нескольких корректировок: дрожащие пальцы Акааши немного затягивают здесь и ослабляют там, потому что Куроо удивительно широкий в некоторых местах, стройнее в других, и вот, неожиданно, Акааши с пустыми руками, а его преподаватель с ребенком на груди.

На мгновение кажется, что это сработает. Несмотря на отвратительное ощущение в животе Акааши и пустое рычащее чувство опеки, скручивающее его внутренности, с Кенмой все в порядке.

В свежей, застегнутой на все пуговицы рубашке и по-профессорски выглядящих брюках на Куроо, переноска с ребенком на его груби выглядит менее неуместной, чем должна.

Но снова Кенма нарушает покой, делает глубокий вдох, во время наполнения легких воздуха, его голова немного покачивается — происходящее может поместиться в Акааши в десятикратном размере, но также может доводить взрослых мужчин до слез.

Игра окончена. Ему придется покинуть занятие. Он провалит курс и ему точно придется бросить институт. Почему он вообще думал, что у него получится сделать это? Что у него вообще есть право на попытку?

Кенма открывает свой рот все шире и шире, и, наконец, издает самый большой зевок, который Акааши когда-либо видел за несколько месяцев жизни ребенка. Его голова падает на грудь Куроо, глаза закрываются, а губы причмокивают.

Акааши глупо моргает, преданный и напуганный.

Куроо по-доброму смотрит на него, будто он тоже телепат.

— Видишь? У меня получилось.

Акааши ничего не говорит. Занимает свое место, по-странному побежденный, но чувствующий себя в тысячу раз легче.

Куроо возвращается к своей лекции, будто у него нет дополнительных семи килограмм веса, голос мягкий, но слова становятся сильнее и понятнее, как только он старается что-то написать на доске. Акааши сосредотачивает достаточно внимания на том, чтобы сделать несколько приличных записей.

Когда Куроо заканчивает лекцию, он говорит:

— То, что мы прошли сегодня, очень важно, — означающее «Это обязательно будет на вашем экзамене», — пожалуйста.

И Кенма издает самый сладкий смешок, который успокаивает ужасного монстра в слабеющем сердце Акааши.

— Видите? Мой уважаемый коллега согласен! Что я вам всегда говорю? Я хороший человек.

***

— Мне очень жаль, Куроо-сан. Это не повторится снова.

— Все в порядке.

— Никто не мог присмотреть за ним. Мой брат был занят. Мне пришлось взять его с собой и в правилах института нет никаких прямых запретов на это. Я даже проверял в…

— Акааши.

— И я знаю, что…

— _Акааши-сан_.

Акааши поднимает взгляд, пораженный формальным обращением, но лицо Куроо не выражало строгости. На его губах играла легкая улыбка, а лицо излучало тепло.

— Он был лучшим вторым лектором*, который у меня когда-либо был. Давай договоримся не говорить ничего администрации, что я впустил в аудиторию незарегистрированного ученика, — он ухмыльнулся с собственной шутки, но вернул нейтральное выражение лица, когда Акааши не поменял своего, сохраняя бесстрастие. — Ты опоздал, и это нехорошо, но, учитывая обстоятельства, не думаю, что профессору Маэде нужно знать подробности.

Он молча обходит кафедру и перебирает стопку бумаги.

Тишина между ними начинает болезненно давить. Не так как под лезвием жестокого ножа, но его кожа будто расходилась под золотым взглядом Куроо, словно все детали можно было выяснить в ходе допроса.

Акааши ожидает этого каждую секунду, первого вопроса после болезненной тишины. Вопроса, который буквально стоит перед глазами.

— Ты…

— Он мой, — спешно говорит Акааши. Не потому что ему стыдно или он смущен, а потому что это правда. Его правда. Еще несколько месяцев назад у него не было еще одного сердца, кроме своего собственного. Это была единственная вещь, которую он понял сразу, когда в его жизни появился ребенок.

Он расслабляется, ощущая Кенму, надежно закрепленного у него на груди, и говорит:

— Он мой сын.

Лицо Куроо ничего не выражает:

— А я уже думал, что младший брат.

В таких ситуациях Акааши может только неловко кивать и ждать. Осуждения. Критики. Вопросов.

Вместо этого Куроо выйдет абсолютно серьезное:

— Все, что я хотел сказать — не стесняйся заходить в мой офис, если тебе понадобиться дополнительная помощь. Приноси его, если хочешь, я не против. Ему всегда рады в моей аудитории.

Солнечный свет пробивается через стекла окон, отражается от поверхности пола, освящая доброе лицо Куроо. У Акааши не хватит слов, чтобы выразить свою благодарность Куроо за его тихое принятие. Благодарен за то, что он не смотрел так, как остальные.

Кенма фыркает и похлопывает своей ладошкой по запястью Куроо, с где в солнечном свете сияет серебрянные часы.

— Вы ему нравитесь, — с удивлением говорит Акааши.

Куроо отрывает взгляд от играющего с его рукой Кенмы:

— Хм?

— Это то, что я имел в виду, когда говорил, что он не любит незнакомцев. Он очень тревожиться, когда женщины в магазине разговаривают с ним. Еще хуже он ведет себя у врача. Иногда я переживаю о том, что он любит людей меньше, чем я.

— Ты не любишь людей?

Краснея в лице, Акааши теребит одну из липучек на кроссовке Кенмы. В голосе Куроо нет осуждения, только неподдельный интерес. Он всего на год старше Акааши, но иногда кажется, что Куроо уже прожил тысячу жизней до этой. В это же время от него исходит открытое любопытство, будто он сам все еще губка — постоянно учится, путается в ногах, падает, а после поднимается снова. Делает все, о чем желает сам Акааши.

Губы Куроо извиваются в молчаливом ответе:

— Я не могу обвинять его. Люди могут быть отвратительными.

Когда Акааши записывался на математический анализ*, он не ожидал, что многому научится. Он также не ожидал, что аудитория будет казаться ярче солнца.

Когда он покидал аудиторию, все, о чем Акааши могу думать был Куроо Тетсуро со всем миром, обрамляющим его тело, и солнечным теплом, окутывающим все вокруг себя.

День начинает разгуливаться. Облака сдвигаются, отбрасывая свою серую тень на небо.

Начинается дождь, а Акааши думает, что может простить прогноз погоды. В этот раз.

**Author's Note:**

> А вот несколько примечаний к переводу, которые может быть трудно адаптировать на наш русский язык. Вы также можете меня исправить в публичной бете, предварительно указав, в чем и где заключается моя ошибка (если не укажите, то я оставлю все как есть, так как разбираться в том, что вы имели в виду, я просто не могу). Заранее спасибо.
> 
> mean-value theorem (тема которую они проходят, исправьте меня если не права)  
> shushes = чш-шш (довольно сложно подобрать русский аналог)  
> the REM cycle (как я могла понять это глубокий цикл сна, но если что исправьте)  
> co-lecturer (у нас нет как такового аналога, но приставка co идет от cooperative - совместный)  
> throw a fit (закатить истерику, встревожиться)  
> Calculus 201 (как я поняла это что-то связанное с мат. анализом)  
> Слинг - детская переноска, которая крепится к груди.
> 
> Спасибо, что прочитали! Надеюсь увидеть вас снова)


End file.
